Solace Only In Her Arms
by Deu'ter-o-nom'ic
Summary: A simple oneshot of Himeko And Chikane from KnM. Describes the emotions Chikane feels as she wakes up in late dawn to find Himeko in her arms, the passion they share, and their undying love. Fluffiness to the max.


Author's note: I have this extreme, passionate obsession with KnM fanfics, and today I was listening to Imogen Heap's "Speeding Cars" and this scene popped into my head. For some reason, i imagined it in Paris, probably because I watched Moulin Rouge last night. Dx [awesome movie, watch it if you havent. This was pretty random, seeing as how i havent written like this since i was... 13, actually. o-o;; Which was like 6 months ago. I consider this scene very generic and unoriginal. But whatever, it was completely and utterly an impulse story, and I'm somewhat happy with it. Dx Enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

She felt the soft sunlight kiss her skin gently, the warm breeze of late spring drifting peacefully through the open window, as her eyes fluttered open, the familiar awakening, departure of sleep overtaking her being. This refreshing, overwhelming serenity took hold of her soul as she felt her senses come back to life, finally registering the smoothness of the thin silken sheets thrown over her curvaceous frame, and the blissful feel of the wind from the open window, revealing a clear azure sky, dotted with white streams, the intensity of the golden light implying a late morning. She moved slightly, repositioning herself on the wide mattress, before realizing something unbelievably warm and subtly aromal in her embrace. 

In her arms, she held a being so incredibly beautiful that it took all the air from her lungs. Her heart clenched, her eyes widened in surprise and absolute joy as she gazed upon the girl. Her mind jolted as she saw the wonderful being, the recollection of the night before slowly seeping back to her. A calm smile graced the girl's lips as she looked down on this sleeping beauty, who murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and snuggled further into Chikane's unclothed embrace. Her mind became numb, incapable of any valid thought as she gazed at her first and final love. This being taught her the joys of the world, what real bliss was. All her life she had been living in naivety, listening to people rant about the wonders of love, but it never seemed like much, the way society presented it.

But now, with her love wrapped in her arms, she knew this emotion. It set her heart alight, wrapped her soul with its never-ending kisses, this passionate mutual emotion changing her perspective of the world perpetually. Colors became brighter, music became more enjoyable, her previous life seeming like torture compared to this current euphoria. She knew in the corners of her soul that could never leave Himeko again. The heartbreak would be too unbearable, for even now, a single second with the absence of her love-soaked, fragrant kisses was insufferable enough.

Chikane carefully arose from the mattress, her bare shoulders exposed to the warm breezes flowing through the open window, the silken sheets sliding from her naked frame. With a graceful movement of her hand, she parted her bangs behind her ear; her cheeks dotted with red as she leaned in and left a lingering kiss on the sleeping golden haired girl's pale, irresistible lips.

The girl gradually began to rouse; her facial expression changing slightly, before her eyelids slowly receded, revealing a pure, innocent amethyst gaze. Her gaze immediately fell on Chikane, causing color to flow rapidly to the golden-haired girl's cheeks.

"Morning, Chikane-chan." The girl whispered lovingly, eyes half-closed, a content smile widening across her lips. Chikane's heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning, Himeko." The blue-haired beauty answered with the same amount of the love the other had evoked. She smiled widely, the felicity overwhelming, burning her alive.

Slowly, Chikane leaned over for the second time, her bangs falling before her breathtaking face as her heated, delicate lips came in contact with her love's. A sense of absolutely overwhelming bliss flowed into her soul, these mind-numbing pleasures almost too unbearably sweet to take. She slowly leaned back, her love's face engulfed by the golden glow of morning. Every beautiful, mind-numbing feature of the girl was exposed; her sincere, humble smile… her loving magenta gaze…her full, pallid lips… her silken, golden strands of hair, thrown about on the feather-stuffed pillow, some of the strands flowing in the morning breeze. This was what she craved for, what she needed. Nothing more but the golden-haired beauty that lay below her. Moisture filmed her eyes, as the blue-haired girl smirked and let out a shaky sigh in absolute contentment.

Slowly, Chikane continued their previous kiss, her lips slowly trailing down the girl's neck, causing her to squint and release whimpers from her throat in pleasure. Chikane's hot, steamy breath rolled over the flawless skin, her tongue arousing small murmurs of loving acceptance, as she closed her mouth and began to suckle on the crook of her lover's neck. Her tender attention left its toll on the golden-haired goddess, as her skin heated considerably, her mind fleeting, lost in this Eden of heavenly pleasures.

Chikane left her final loving gesture on the girl as she kissed her shoulder for a last time. She then sat up, her swelling chest and flat abdomen completely exposed to the caress of dawn's golden light. Her long, blue hair came down in silken streams, creating a pool at the bottom of her back onto the white mattress. A few strands were picked up by the wind, flowing in the morning's breeze.

Himeko sat upright as well, the silken sheets falling from her unclothed frame, as she moved closer to her love, resting her head on the girl's naked shoulder and dropping her eyelids in satisfaction. Chikane only smirked, turning her head to view her love's gorgeous features, before repositioning her gaze to the window, the continuing, rolling hills of the small city of Mahoroba seen through the window frame. The golden-haired girl's petite fingers arose from her side, her slim fingertips trailing along Chikane's lips hesitantly, feeling their absolute fullness and warmth. Chikane smiled, her heart melting at this innocent, loving gesture from the girl she loved most.

Chikane chuckled silently to herself, the sound of their hearts beating in harmony reverberating through her very being, as Himeko gradually repositioned herself, laying on the blue-haired girl's lap, snuggling herself in her lover's bosom. The songs of birds echoed through the city, as something else came into view through the mansion window.

"Himeko, look." Chikane cooed in a soft, crystalline voice. At this simple command, Himeko raised her head and gazed into her lover's eyes, which showed a hint of excitement along with the mutual, unconditional love. She gestured toward the window with a quick tilt of her head, as Himeko averted her eyes to the implied direction, staring out into the scene of Mahoroba.

"A balloon!" She yelled excitedly, a hot air balloon coming into view, cherry red against the pale blue of the morning's sky. An ecstatic smile widened across her lips as she gazed upon the balloon, the roaring of the structure's furnace barely audible, the distance far too great from the lover's secret abandon.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Chikane sighed, pulling her love closer. Himeko only smiled, no answer needed. "But not as incredible as you" she continued in a teasing voice. Heat immediately rose to Himeko's face, as she snuggled into the blue-haired girl's embrace once more in embarrassment, but overall, contentment.

"I…love you too, Chikane-chan" Himeko murmured in a flustered voice, releasing hot breaths onto the taller woman's chest.

Chikane closed her eyes in acceptance, her arms wrapped around her lover's naked being, allowing room for Himeko's arms to encircle her neck. She slowly left a kiss on the girl's throat, as the priestess of the sun responded by nuzzling her nose along her warm, smooth inner shoulder. "'Til the end of time?" Chikane questioned, lovingly.

Himeko's face reddened, leaning her cheek on her lover's bare shoulder. Timid words were muffled by the meeting of lips and skin. "Mmm..." she responded. "Til the end of time."


End file.
